The Barista
by the bean25
Summary: Hawkes meets someone he never planned for.  Hawkes, OCs, appearances by the other CSIs.  Oneshot


**Disclaimer**: I don't own any CSI: NY characters, but the others are mine. It is quite ironic that I write a story about a barista since I am one, huh?

He had unknowingly made it his routine to go to the same Starbucks on 125th St. every day. It was just on his way to work, and he wanted a coffee so he stopped. It didn't hurt that there was also an attractive female barista there. Sheldon was shy, but he could use his charm if need be. He would come in and order his coffee. Sometimes she was at the register and sometimes she would be the one to make his drink. She'd smile at him, but to him it didn't seem like it was the same smile the she gave everyone else. He hoped that he wasn't reading into her smile too much; he knew something was there.

Today she was standing by the espresso machine. He walked up to the register and ordered his drink. The girl in front of him began to call out his order to the other girl, but she stopped her and repeated it perfectly, most likely from memory. She flashed a smile to Sheldon and he returned the gesture. When he finished at the register he walked over to the hand-off bar.

"So, off to work?" she asked as she made his drink.

"Yeah," he looked at his phone after it rang. He shook his head. "Looks like it's gonna be a long day already."

She put his drink up on the bar. "Well, maybe this will help." He reached for his drink. "I'm Carmen by the way."

He didn't say his name since they asked for it at the register every time. "It's nice to meet you, Carmen."

"You, too," she smiled then he walked away.

Sheldon turned to look at her once more as he got to the door. He watched her as her short, brown hair moved; she had silver hoops in her ears, and she was wearing a three-quarter sleeve black shirt. He smiled to himself then continued outside into the cold, snowy air. He went to the nearest entrance to the subway.

The next day Sheldon didn't sway from his routine. He went to the Starbucks and got his coffee, but today she wasn't there. Carmen wasn't behind the register, or the espresso machine. He had time this morning, though, to sit in the café and drink his coffee before he had to go to work. He took his coffee from the bar and found a table in the corner. He pulled a book from his shoulder bag and flipped it open. A girl came out from behind the bar; she had a rag in her hand. She was wiping off the tables around him.

"Are you Sheldon?" she asked him and he looked up from the pages in front of him.

"Yeah, I am," he gave her a confused look.

She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. "Carmen, told me to give this to you if you came in today," she handed him the paper then walked away.

"Thank you," he unfolded the paper. He smiled as he read what it said. Carmen's name and phone number was on the paper. Just then Flack approached him. Sheldon looked up at him. "Hey, man," Sheldon said.

"Hey," Flack sat down across from him at the table.

"I wouldn't take you as a Starbucks guy."

"Yeah, it's close and I have to have coffee before I start work," he replied. He nodded to the piece of paper. "Whatcha got there?"

Sheldon smirked and looked down at the paper. "Uh, it's nothing."

"Did you get a number? Who can get a number this early in the morning at a Starbucks?"

They both laughed. "I come here just about every day. It's from one of the girls that works here."

Flack turned around to look at the girls. "Which one?"

"She's not here right now she had one of the other girls give this to me."

"Nice, that means she's thinking of you even when you aren't around." Flack's phone rang. "Flack," he answered. "Yeah I'll be right there."

"You got a scene?"

"Yeah, if you want you can tell Mac you got it, and I'll give you a ride."

"Yeah," he put his book in his bag. "I'll ask somebody to bring me a case."

Later that day Sheldon was in the lab waiting for a result on the DNA he had from his case. He was sitting in the break room drinking a soda and eating a bag of chips from the vending machine. He was planning on reading his book, but he was completely distracted from it. He pulled the phone number he had received earlier from his pocket. He punched the numbers into his phone. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to say but he just wanted to talk to her and, maybe if she agreed, see her.

"Hello?" Carmen answered sounding a bit groggy.

Sheldon checked his watch. "This is Sheldon. Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Oh, yeah, but don't worry about it. I watch my nephew on my days off and he takes naps and so I take advantage of that time and I sleep too. So, how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

She let out a giggle. "I'm awake now. Are you working?"

"Yeah, I'm just taking a break right now," he paused. "Would you want to go get some dinner tonight?"

"That sounds nice. I do have to be in bed early because I have to work at 6, but dinner sounds great."

"Alright, why don't you meet me at your store around 6, and then we'll go from there?"

"Ok, yeah, that would be perfect," she replied enthusiastically.

A woman approached Sheldon and handed him a folder with his results. He flipped it open and examined the evidence. "Sorry, Carmen, I have to go. We just got a break in our case. I'll see you around six?"

"Yes, I'll be there."

He smiled as he hit the end button on his phone. He grabbed the folder from the table and made his way down the hallway to get Danny and Stella.

Sheldon was rushing around the lab trying to get all of his stuff together to meet Carmen. He was finally ready and he left the building and made his way to the subway station. He was jogging down the sidewalk, trying to hurry.

He checked his watch as he got to the Starbucks; it was a little after six. She was sitting inside, talking to one of her fellow Baristas. He went inside and walked over to her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," he greeted.

"Nice to see you too," she replied and smiled.

"Sorry, hi, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

Her smile was intoxicating. It was difficult for him not to stare at her as she sat there with a large smile on her face. He looked at her cream colored turtleneck and dark jeans, and her brown boot over her jeans. "You look really great."

She stood up. "Thanks," she plucked up her coat and purse from the back of her chair. "So, what's for dinner?" she asked.

"Well, there's a really good Mexican restaurant on Broadway. It's close by. Are you ready to go?"

She pulled on her jacket then put her bag on her shoulder. "Yep, let's go."

He opened the door for her as they left the café. It had started to snow while they were inside. She pulled her coat close to her as they made their way to the subway.

"So, what's it like being a CSI?" she asked as they walked.

"It's different than being in the ME's office. Oh, yeah I was the Chief Medical Examiner before."

"Interesting."

"But I like being a CSI, and getting to go out in the field. It's a lot different dealing with living people."

"That would be weird to be a Medical Examiner, dealing with dead bodies all the time." She made a face that made him chuckle.

"I enjoyed being able to help solve the crime that was committed. Sometimes things I discovered on the body would break the case, and help catch the person responsible."

"I could see how that would make all the difference."

They talked more mostly about work as they walked onto the subway. While they rode they made comments about the people around them. Sheldon laughed as she made a remark about a young couple sitting close together in the corner. The two were kissing each other and Carmen told him how they just didn't know what they were getting themselves into.

At the restaurant their conversation continued to flow while they sat at a two-person table. There was a Mariachi band playing and Carmen sang along to one of the songs. She caught herself singing and looked at him.

"Sorry," she said with a smile.

"It's ok, you have a nice voice."

"Thanks," she replied. "My mom is Mexican and so I grew up with this kind of music. I speak a little Spanish, but only with my mom or my abuelita."

He smirked. "So, do you know what you're singing then?"

"Kind of," she let out a soft giggle.

They finished their meal and started to leave the restaurant. Sheldon stopped at the cashier and paid for their meal. When they got outside the snow had stopped falling, but there was still a swift breeze blowing. Sheldon had learned a lot about the girl walking with him. He had told her a little about himself. Mostly things about his career. There wasn't much about his personal life that would be of interest to anyone. He had shared with her that he had an older sister and she lived in upstate New York. He had also shared that his parents lived in Queens. She had told him that her parents and her sisters lived in Brooklyn. Her brother lived close by, and he had the son that she babysat.

"So," she started as they stepped off the subway, close to her apartment. "Do you want to come over for coffee?"

"That sounds great," he replied and flashed an enticing smile.

They made their way down the sidewalk and to her building. He looked around at the pre-war architecture of the building. "Wow, this place looks nice."

"Yeah, I like it." They started into the building then made their way up the stairs. As they approached the door to Carmen's apartment she pulled out her keys. She put the key into the lock, but hesitated. "I have a strange request."

He looked confused. "Ok."

"Can you just wait out here for a minute? My apartment is kind of messy. My nephew and I did some craft project and I didn't get a chance to clean up yet."

He laughed. "Yeah, that's fine."

She went into the apartment, and he leaned against the wall as he waited. She poked her head out the door a few minutes later. "Ok, you can come in."

He smiled and went inside the apartment. He followed her into the living room. She offered him a seat then went into the kitchen. He looked around the room he was in. There were paintings on the wall, and an easel in the corner with an unfinished painting on it. He could see the art supplies on a small table next to the easel. "So, you paint?" he asked loudly from the living room.

"Yeah, I try. I've only sold a couple but it's more of a hobby then a profession."

"These paintings in here, are they all yours?"

"Yeah, I did those a long time ago." She emerged from the kitchen with two mugs in her hands. She handed one to him then sat down on the couch with him. He thanked her for the coffee.

He stared at her as she took a couple sips of her coffee then she set it down on the coffee table. Her short hair moved with her and he noticed the hoop earrings that hit her neck and the necklace around her neck. He looked at the pendant. "A jade necklace?"

She took the pendant in her fingers and looked down at it. "Yeah, my dad was in the Navy and he got it from Japan. He got it for my grandma, but then she gave it to me before she died. My sisters got the earrings and the ring."

Sheldon watched her intently as she talked. He wanted to kiss her terribly. The urge was almost too great as he leaned in, and she didn't seem to want to pull away. He got closer to her, and his lips were about to meet hers. His phone rang. He hung his head and sighed. "Sorry, hold that thought," he told her and pulled his cell from his pocket.

"Yeah, Hawkes," he answered the call. "Ok Danny I'll be right there." He ended the call and put the phone back in his pocket. He looked at Carmen. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"That's ok; I should get to bed anyway." They both stood up and she grabbed both of the mugs.

They walked through the kitchen and to the front door. He opened it and hesitated in the doorway. "I had a really great time," he told her.

"I did too. I'm sorry you have to go, but I understand."

He leaned toward her and finally kissed her. They both smiled as they parted then said goodbye and he left the apartment.

A few days later Sheldon was on his way to Carmen's apartment. She had invited him over for dinner. He walked into her building and up the stairs. When he got to her door he could hear music playing inside. He knocked on the door, heard the music lower then the door opened. Carmen smiled at him, and ushered him inside. She offered to take his coat and put it in the closet in the foyer.

"It smells so good in here," he commented as he followed her to the kitchen.

"I know we had Mexican on our first date, but I can't really cook anything else. So, tonight we're having green chile enchiladas," she said the name of the dish with a Spanish accent, which made him smile.

"Sounds good to me; I'm hungry."

She took a Corona from the refrigerator and handed it to him. "It's almost ready," he started to the living room with his beer in hand. "Wait," he stopped and turned. "You have to have a lime." She put a wedge of lime in his beer and he laughed.

"This is the right way to drink it?" he asked.

"The only way to drink it."

Sheldon continued into the living room and plopped down on the couch. He refused to close his eyes, knowing if he did he would be fast asleep. The music Carmen was playing wasn't Hispanic like he expected; it was acoustic, which was just as good. He heard her phone ring and he listened as she talked and cooked.

"Hola mama," she paused. "No se preocupe me le dirá," she had annoyance in her voice. "Conozco a la mamá. No me olvidaré," he laughed when he saw her roll her eyes. "Te amo también. Adiós," she hung up the phone and brought out the pan of enchiladas to the table. He got up from the couch and met her there. "Sorry, my mom."

"Don't worry; even if I was eve's dropping I have no idea what you said."

"That's why she talks to me in Spanish, I guess. She usually does her own hybrid of Spanish and English." She served him then herself. "My brother and sisters and I all talk in English unless we're with her, or her family." Carmen laughed. "When she's around people who speak English she likes to talk to us about them in Spanish. She's crazy."

"Are you trying to make me not want to ever meet your family?"

That made her actually laugh out loud. She shook her head. "She's the only one that's crazy. The rest of my family is completely sane I promise." She took a couple bites, and they sat in silence for a bit. "Uh, speaking of which. One of my cousins is getting married and my parents are going to do some kind of 'salsa dancing class'. It's kind of become an annual thing, and she wants us to come." She looked across the table at him. "Would you be interested?"

"Yeah, that sounds really fun," he replied.

"Seriously you don't have to go if you don't want to."

He shook his head. "No, I want to meet your family besides I don't know how to salsa."

"Well," she started. "You're in for a treat then."

They finished their meal, talking a little about the activities of that day. Sheldon helped Carmen clear the dishes from the table, and helped wash them. He was standing next to her at the sink, loading the dishes into the dishwasher as she handed them to him.

"So, I have a question," he seemed nervous to ask her this. "Do your, uh, do you parents know that I'm black?" he asked and their eyes met.

She furrowed her brows. "You're black?" she joked.

"Come on I'm serious."

"Yeah, I told them. Don't worry about it, really. They're ok." She put her hand on the side of his face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, really it's fine. They'll love you."

A couple weeks later, Carmen and Sheldon were on the train to her parents house in Brooklyn. She could tell Sheldon was nervous because he was shaking his leg. She put her hand on his knee and smiled at him. He smiled back at her and put his hand on hers. It was Sunday afternoon and there were only a few people on the train. Most people were heading to the city to begin their work week the next day.

They ended their trip a few blocks from her parents' house. Carmen held Sheldon's hand tightly as they walked down the sidewalk in the cold weather. As they approached the house, there were a few cars on the street in front and a couple in the driveway. Sheldon followed Carmen as they went up the front steps then inside the house.

"Hello," Carmen yelled as they went inside. She took off her jacket and hung it on a hook, and did the same with Sheldon's.

A little boy came running into the foyer and wrapped his arms around Carmen's legs. "Hey, Manny." She reached down and picked the boy up. She turned to Sheldon. "This is my nephew, Manuel, but we all call him Manny." Sheldon said hello and shook the boy's small hand.

He followed Carmen into the living room where more of her family was. There were quite a few people sitting around the room. "Hey, guys," Carmen announced to the group. She held onto Sheldon's hand as she walked in with Manny in her arms. The adults got up and walked over to them. Carmen set Manny down, and hugged her relatives. "Sheldon, this is my sister Lorena, and her husband Greg." She pointed to each person. "This is my brother Matt, and his wife Cecilia; Manny is their son. And my other sister Marissa and her husband Tomas." She watched him shake hands with each of the adults.

"It's nice to meet all of you," he told them with a smile.

"Where's mom and dad?" Carmen asked.

"Mom, is in the kitchen with the girls and Dad's in the backyard with the boys," Lorena responded.

Carmen started toward the kitchen with Sheldon in toe. She found her mom at the stove with her nieces around her. "Hola, mama." Carmen went over to the older woman and kissed her cheek. "Mama, this is Sheldon," she told her.

Sheldon hugged the woman and gave her a peck on the cheek. He looked at the young girls in the room.

"These are my nieces. Alexandra and Maria are Lorena's, and Eva is Matt's."

Sheldon said hello to the young girls that ranged from sixteen to six. They were chopping vegetables, shredding cheese, and stuffing tortillas.

Carmen walked over to the oldest girl. "So, Alex, tell me about the boy."

"Mom, told you. I can't believe she did that."

"Alex, she's my sister we tell each other everything," she said into the girl's ear. She laughed and took Sheldon's hand again as she lead him from the kitchen to the backyard. Her dad was on the porch watching the boys play catch with the football. She walked over to her dad, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Daddy," she said softly.

The older man turned and looked up at his youngest child with a large smile. "Hey, baby girl," she told her as he stood up and hugged her.

"Dad, this is Sheldon," she told him with one arm still around her Dad's waist.

Her Dad shook her boyfriends' hand. "So, you're the one we've heard so much about. All good things, I promise."

"I sure hope so," Sheldon smiled at the man in front of him then smiled at Carmen. Her dad had a warm and inviting nature that eased Sheldon's nerves.

"Well, it's pretty cold out here. We're gonna get the boys and go inside. Mom said dinner is almost ready," Carmen let go of her dad and took Sheldon's hand again. She yelled to the boys to come inside and as they came onto the porch she introduced them to Sheldon. "This is Eddie, he's Matt's daughter. Andy and Luke are Marissa's."

Sheldon said hello to the boys who ranged in age from thirteen to seven.

"Ok, you guys can go inside now," Carmen told the boys. She turned to Sheldon. "Don't worry, I know there's a lot of names to remember; there won't be a test." She laughed and kissed him.

"It's ok, I'll do my best. I'm glad I'm here," he told her and kissed her again.

She glanced at the window. "We have an audience." She looked over and he did the same. Most of her nieces and nephews were staring out the window at them. Sheldon and Carmen laughed. Then she lead him back inside.

A short time later all the adults and Alexandra were sitting around the table in the dining room. The other children were sitting at the table in the kitchen. Carmen's parents were at one end of the table. Lorena was sitting next to their mom and they were whispering back and forth in Spanish.

Sheldon leaned over to Carmen. "What are they saying?" he asked.

She smiled. "My mom is asking about you, and Lorena is telling her you're a cop slash doctor; my mom wouldn't understand CSI," she laughed. "And my mom is asking if you make good money, and Lorena's telling her you do."

He chuckled. "I guess it could be true if I was the doctor and not the cop."

Lorena and their mom's voices had started to get louder but still in Spanish. Carmen looked up at them as she took about to take a bite. "Inglés por favor," she told them and took a bite. She met her mom's eyes.

"Estoy apesadumbrado." Her mom stated and gave her a look of annoyance.

Carmen shook her head. She turned to Sheldon. "I'm sorry, she's stubborn."

A while after dinner they all went to the living room. The guys all helped move the furniture out of the way so they could take their lessons in the middle of the floor. Carmen's cousin came inside with her fiancé in toe. She apologized for being late. All the relatives hugged in a greeting. Carmen introduced them to Sheldon.

"Ok, everyone, let's get started." Carmen's mom announced and everyone took their partners. She started some music.

Sheldon was sitting on the couch and looked hesitant to take Carmen's hand to dance with her. "Come on, you're here to learn aren't you?" she said and smiled.

He returned the smile and took her hand to get up from the couch. "I have no idea what I'm doing," he told her as they took their position.

Carmen helped him take the correct stance. She pulled him close to her as the rest of the family began. "Ready?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I guess so."

They giggled at each other as they danced. He would step on her toes or step back when he should step forward. It took a couple songs before he started to get the hang of it. She kept a smile on her face as they danced. Sheldon tried to keep his eyes on her and not on his feet but it was difficult. But at some point their eyes met and he couldn't break the stare. Her brown eyes were gorgeous, and piercing into his soul. The dance they were doing had much passion and vigor involved. He suddenly wished all the people in the room would disappear.

When the group was done dancing they all landed on the floor or the couch. Sheldon was next to Carmen with his hand on hers, on his leg. Her mom came into the room with a small box in her hand. She sat down in a chair next to the couch and started to rifle through the box.

"What's that mama?" Carmen asked her.

"I have something to show your friend."

"Oh, no, what is it?"

Her mom found what she was looking for and held it away from Carmen's reach as she handed it to Sheldon.

Sheldon examined the picture and started to laugh. "What is this?" he asked.

Carmen leaned over to look at the picture. "Oh my gosh, mama I can't believe you showed him this." She grabbed the picture from Sheldon's grasp. She looked at her boyfriend, who was laughing hysterically. "I was only thirteen and they made me wear this mariachi dress. I kind of thought it was cool back then, but now not so much." He was still laughing at her. "I hope when I meet your parents that I get to see some embarrassing pictures."

After a few more pictures were shown it was late and her brother and sisters had started to leave. Carmen remembered having to work early the next day, so she said it was time to go as well. They said their goodbyes to her parents. When she hugged her mom she whispered in Carmen's ear. "Tengo gusto de él," she told her.

Carmen smiled. "Me, too," she replied.

When they got back to Carmen's apartment later in the evening she admitted to Sheldon what her mom had said. He laughed and kissed her. He was proud of himself for making a good impression on her parents and the rest of her family. He had been really nervous that his being black would be reason enough for them not to like him.

He bent down to kiss her goodnight. "So, I'll call you tomorrow. If I don't see you in the morning for coffee," he told her and started to the door.

Carmen grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving. "You don't have to go," she said with a seductive smile.

A smile began to pull at his lips as well. He walked back to her and put his arms around her waist. "Ok, I'll stay then." He began to kiss her again and again; his passion growing with each kiss. He could feel the heat from both of their bodies growing as they made out in the foyer.

She parted from him for a second. "Come with me," she told him seductively and he chased after her to the bedroom.


End file.
